Falling in lovewith a Greaser
by Any.Love
Summary: Growing up a greaser, but everyone telling you that you're a soc can be very confusing, especially for a girl. A soc girl, but a greaser at heart gets jumped by Bob and his goons, only to run into some deeper trouble...or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I took a long drag on my cigarette as I noticed a blue mustang swerve around the corner.

I threw my weed to the ground and started walking, hoping they wouldn't notice me. It was Bob, and I knew he was looking for me.

"Hey baby! C'mon over here!" I quickly identified it as Bob.

I took a chance and looked back as I hitched my thumbs in my jeans. _That _was a mistake; I had tripped over an uneven space in the sidewalk and went down like a ton of bricks. I never was really coordinated. I heard hysterical laughter behind me and the slamming of car doors.

_'Shit!' _I thought as I propped myself up, wincing at the pain in my ankle. I ran for it, swearing every time I felt a jolt of pain in my ankle.

I ran down the streets of my neighborhood; Soc territory, I wasn't like all of the other soc girls. Sure I had money, but I acted like a hood. _That _is why Bob had it in for me; I wouldn't give in to him like all the other soc girls.

Bob and 2 other guys were following me. I quickly remembered there being 5 guys, not three. But I soon realized that I was right once 2 of the socs cut me off and tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but the others had gotten over and they were holding my arms and legs as bob sat on my stomach.

"Get the fuck off me!" I could tell Bob was drunk, he smelled like vodka and whiskey. _That _and he slugged me a couple times good, on my left cheek. Bob hardly ever hit a girl, even when he was drunk.

"Watch your mouth, slut!" Bob grabbed a hold of my throat and squeezed. I gasped for air, and squirmed when I couldn't get any. I managed to get on of my legs free, I kicked the guy holding my right leg in the chin, he fell back and cussed at me. I tucked my knee under Bob's chest and pushed as hard as I could.

He practically flew off me and he tackled the guy holding my other leg down by accident.

I quickly did a back flip kicking the two guys holding my arms, off of me and to the ground.

I bolted before anyone could even get up

"thank you, mom, for forcing me to take gymnastics!" I whispered to myself, smiling halfheartedly.

I ran about ten blocks from where Bob and his guys had jumped me. When I stopped to look at where I was going. _'Where am I?' _nothing here looked familiar, but something in the back of my mind, told me I'd been here before.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a loud blast from a car horn, and saw the blue mustang round the corner. I took off running; I turned a corner into an alley and stopped at a chain link fence, too high to jump. I took my switchblade out of my bra cup and sawed a hole big enough to fit through. _'My switch-blade! I'm such an idiot! I could have pulled it on bob, but that'd give him a reason to kill me right there and then.'_

The mustang stopped in front of the alley and I turned and ran.

"Ha Ha, car can't fit through there!" I yelled, wincing at the pain in my side.

I looked back and saw Bob and his goons following me. I guess the hole was too big.

I turned out of the end of the alley and I guess Bob had caught up to me; he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the darkness of the alley and slamming me against the wall.

"Aww, you see now? If you had just co-operated the first time, I wouldn't have to kill you." He said digging his hand into my shirt to get the switch I had hidden. "I lost my blade, you don't mind if I use yours do ya' honey?"

Two guys were holding my already bruised wrists up against the wall so that Bob's hands were free to fondle me.

I lifted my leg to kick Bob, but he jabbed me in the side with the handle of my switch.

"Next time, the blade'll be out!" Bob pressed the switch on my blade and the reflection of my face caught it for a moment. "Now if you just be nice and let us have some fun, we'll let you go." He pushed the blade lightly to my stomach under my t-shirt and yanked the blade toward him, cutting my shirt open from the bottom and stopping at my chest. He pushed his lips into mine and began to kiss me roughly; I kissed back, formulating a plan in my head.

I bit down on his bottom lip, _hard, _tasting the blood that flowed into my mouth. Bob pushed away and I took off. I felt light headed and dizzy, but I pushed my legs as hard as I could to run faster, my legs were numb and I couldn't feel my ankle. I was thankful for that.

I turned in between two houses and ducked behind some trash cans. I saw three guys pass me, Randy, Allen, and Ace, no Bob or Shooter. I ignored the fact that I was bleeding all over myself and got up and staggered into someone's back yard. I hopped two fences and by the time I was at the top of the third one, Bob and Shooter had spotted me. I jumped back down, now feeling the pulsing pain in my left ankle. I ignored all of the pain and ran for my life, cutting through buildings and parks, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I looked back to see if Bob and his goons were following me, and I hit something hard. _'Shit I hit a tree! I'm so stupid!' _I fell back and hit my head on the concrete.

I looked up and saw 7 guys standing in front of me. I crawled backward in shock.

"Greasers!" I said in an alarmed voice. _'I'm really gonna' get it now! I wish I still had my blade.'  
_  
__


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up and failed, the ground was rushing up to my face, but two strong arms caught me.

"Are you okay?" The greaser holding me asked.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push myself away, but he tightened his grip around me.

"P-please, d-d-don't hurt me." My voice wavered and broke; I could tell I was close to tears.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes. "Who did this to you? Was it those Socs? I _hate_ Socs!"

"I am a soc! And I think I can stand on my own now." I was wrong and once again the ground rushed back up to me. I landed on my left side, screaming bloody murder. I grabbed my side, but it only hurt more. I began to bawl, but I screamed even louder. I turned over onto my back and looked at my side, I an all of the people standing in the lot gasped in unison. I had a deep gash going up my side, ending just under my bra. I was gushing blood all over the ground, I looked at the Greaser who had caught me and he was drenched in my blood.

"Oh my God!" Everyone looked at him and their mouths dropped open further.

The man, who was wearing my blood as an outfit, ran to my side and scooped me up into his arms, apologizing every time I screamed in pain.

"C'mon we're going to the hospital!" He carried me wedding style down the streets. I laid my head against his chest and blacked out.

Two-Bit's POV

"1, 2, 3, CLEAR! 1, 2, 3, CLEAR!" I stood there and watched the doctors boost her with the paddles, 5 times already. _'It's too late, they can't save her.' _Hatred for the socs was building up inside me, sure I hated them before…but they've gone too far! Killing a young girl! A soc even!

"We've got a pulse! Move her to the ER." I heard one doctor yell. I got up and followed her stretcher to wherever they wanted to take her. I didn't even know her name, but she was important to me.

She stayed two days in the hospital, and I stayed with her, she had to see that I didn't just leave her to die. The boys had left hours ago and I just sat in the room with her, staring at her beautiful face. I bet she's even more beautiful without all of those cuts and bruises on her face.

A few hours later, the doctor walked in and told me she was just fine, she just needed rest was all.

He took one look at my clothes and asked, "Young man, did you have something to do with this girl getting hurt?"

I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing my old faded blue jeans and grey Mickey Mouse shirt; which were not stained with dry blood. I hadn't had time to change my clothes; I hadn't even left her room once.

"NO! I'm the one who saved her! It was the no-good socs who beat her like this!"

The doctor nodded and told me that I could take her home now. I used the closest pay phone to call Darry. I told him to come pick us up and to bring a change of clothes for the girl.

When Darry got here he tossed the bundle of clothes in my direction. He sat down next to me and put hi arm around my shoulder. I could tell he brought a pair of Ponyboy's shorts; they were small, but still too big for her.

I called the nurse in and handed her the clothes, "Dress her, we're takin' her home." Darry and me walked out and closed the door behind us.

A few minutes later the nurse walked out and smiled in our direction.

I carried her bridal style out to the car, and laid her down in the back seat, her head on my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

______'s POV (we don't know her name yet.)

I woke up in a strange house, with 5 guys sitting in chairs around the room.

I sat up and looked at the guy who was closest to me.

"I know you." I said in a hoarse voice. "I've seen you before, all of you. But I don't know who you are." The night was rushing back to me now. I remembered Bob and his goons, a parking lot with 7 guys…Greasers, I think, blood… a lot of blood a bright light, and hearing someone counting to 3.

"Where am I?"

"The Curtis' house." I heard a deep husky voice call from the other room. "And that ugly mug in front of you is Two-bit Mathews. He saved your life."

"He stayed with you for three days in the hospital, didn't eat, sleep or leave the room the whole time." A boy from beside…Two-bit, I think, said as he dodged a punch Two-bit threw at him.

"I-I uhh, I'm Lauren. Lauren Trait, nice to meet you…uh, Two-bit."

"This is; Ponyboy, Steve, Dally, Johnny, Soda, and Darry…superman, as we like to call him."

Soda and Darry popped their heads out of the doorway and waved at me.

"Are those your _real_ names?" I said looking at Ponyboy, Soda, and Two-bit.

"Yup! Ponyboy Curtis, and Sodapop Curtis, our real names." Ponyboy said proudly.

"Two-bit is just a nickname-" Steve cut Two-bit off.

"His real name is-"

"HEY! No-one needs to know my name!" Two-bit yelled as he jabbed his index finger in Steve's direction.

I looked at two-bit kind of shocked and he gave me a big goofy grin. I couldn't help but laugh and then I felt a sharp pain in my side and passed out cold.


End file.
